In network operation, the number of user equipment's (User Equipment, UE) in a hot spot cell is numerous, which easily causes mutual competition among the UEs in the cell for a power resource of an air interface of a base station. The UEs contend for the resource of the air interface of the base station in a manner of increasing transmit power, and this phenomenon that the UEs mutually drive up the transmit power increases received total wideband power (Received Total Wideband Power, RTWP) of the air interface of the base station. When the RTWP of the air interface of the base station exceeds a certain limiting value, performance of the cell declines, a system is in an unstable state, and external instantaneous abrupt interference or power uplift of a certain internal UE may interfere with the UE in the cell. In an extreme case, the avalanche effect of the air interface may even be caused, thereby affecting experience of an edge user. For a user sensitive to quality of service (Quality of Service, QoS), such as a voice user, a momentary mute or even call drop may occur.
For example, in a case that power congestion occurs in the air interface of the base station, the UEs undergo very strong interference, and in this case, transmit power of most of the UEs is already maintained at a high level, so that an activity, such as external instantaneous interference, access of an internal UE or abrupt data transmission, may cause instantaneous and sudden deterioration of a block error rate (Block Error Rate, BLER) or a hybrid automatic repeat request (Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request, HARQ) retransmission rate of the UE in the network, thereby causing uplift of outer loop power control and resulting in that the UE uplifts the transmit power; and in the case that power congestion already occurs in the air interface of the base station, the RTWP of the air interface of the base station is further uplifted, and an environment of the air interface of the base station is deteriorated.